


one card short of a full deck

by droogsandultraviolence



Category: NCT, Stray Kids, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, BTS AU, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Graphic Depiction of Suicide, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Smut, Top Min Yoongi (BTS), yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droogsandultraviolence/pseuds/droogsandultraviolence
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	1. Chapter 1

everything is so dark. it’s so cold in his room. his roommate banging his head on the wall, laughing maniacally. yelling out “ill kill you all” with complete enthusiasm. to say the least, jimin is scared. no, he is petrified. he just got in. he didn’t even speak to the doctor that admitted him. he spoke to nobody. he was shown to his room and he stayed in his bed.

jimin was so afraid. he couldn’t move. he needed out of that room. he needed a new roommate. he opens the door and goes to the main doctor.

“p-please i need a-a new roommate.” he speaks, his voice hoarse. he hadn’t spoken in years. he never said a word, he had a lovely singing voice, he stopped using it after he was told to ‘keep quiet and lie still and i’ll get you a new piano.’. he didn’t even know how to play the piano. he painted. he painted. he painted.

it all went away. all of his paints and his portraits. his art scholarship. his watercolors. he hoped they had an art room here. he had always wanted to learn piano though. hopefully someone here knows. someone as sane as he was.

there was nothing wrong with him. he was just socially anxious, he knew how to sign. so he could communicate with some friends. he could write neat and pretty, almost effeminate.

all he ever wanted was love. he almost had it. when he spoke to him about what happened. he left. the kind boy from next door, jungwoo. until that night. october 19th 2016. he was held down and screamed until he couldn’t anymore. lying there, fragile and used. he limped for a week. he didn’t eat, he only ate after jeongin made him. he had fainted in gym class. he went home. the only other one there, the one who hurt him. he was pinned against the door when he got inside.

“keep quiet and lie still and i’ll buy you a new piano.” he says. “you always feel much better when you fight back, and your mother just doesn’t do me as well as she used to pretty boy.” his father, his father says, forcing jimin to bend over the table.

pain. pain. pain. that’s everything he felt. tears falling from his eyes. he went limp and numb. after three years, he finally broke and admitted himself into “east side asylum and treatment center.”.

he feels like he doesn’t belong here, but he sure looks the part, with his messy orange hair, dark circles, busted lip, and puffy eyes and nose. he cried, he cried, until his eyes ran dry. he couldn’t stop.

“i’ll be your roommate.” a male, slightly taller than him says, he has a kitten like appearance. he seems sweet. jimin smiles. he nods a bit. trying to seem like he trusts him. hoping his nightmares don’t cause him to lose his mind at night.

the males name was yoongi.

min yoongi, pyromaniac.

_ yoongi. _


	2. group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group therapy

_ group therapy 1/4 _

doctor kim kibum sits in his chair at the front of the circle. the main doctor. 

“hello everyone, i hope you’re all having a good day so far.” he smiles, the scar in his eyebrow adding a cute charm to his soft face. 

“alright, jonghyun, why don’t you start us off today, tell us what color your feeling, how you’re doing mentally, and how much you’ve improved since the last time group met.”

he shifts in his seat, biting his thumb a bit. “i’m feeling very grey. Im personally not doing that well mentally, i havent improved really. i still really want to kill myself but, i havent yet so i guess thats an improvement.” the eldest male of the group laughs a bit. he is gentle in his words, aspirational, or, he used to be.

doctor kim smiles nervously. “okay, who’s next?” he asks, the group all looks towards felix, the youngest in the group. he was too busy color coordinating a box of crayons he found, it had around 160 in it, he was living. happiness graced his face as he focused onto it. his focus couldn’t be broken.

“i’ll go.” yoongi chimes. everyone’s eyes fall onto him.

“orange, because i’m neutral. orange is my neutral color. not mad or sad or anything. i’m just here. and that’s really all i can ask. i have improved sort of because i haven’t snuck matches into my room since last month.” he laughs a bit.

the tall, skinny, pink haired male next to him clears his throat.

“i-i’m yuta, i’m feeling very yellow today. i’m having a better day than others and i managed to eat breakfast so i guess you can say that’s an improvement.”

the whole group of mentally ill people speak about themselves, fuck this was boring. 

it was jimin's turn. 

_ oh god. no i cant do this.. _

“would you like to tell us about yourself? it’s your first full day and we’d love to get to know you.” dr. kibum smiles warmly. jimin writes in his journal.

_ ‘mute’ _

that one single word hit straight to yoongi's soul. made his heart ache.  _ why would someone as pretty as you be mute? _

“that’s okay, just write what you’d like to say and pass your journal to whomever you’d like.” the doctor smiles

he nods.

_ ‘i’m jimin, i’m feeling very blue-grey. groups stress me out, so does speaking in front of people.’  _ he writes before passing the journal to yoongi. the only person he really knew. 

yoongi read it out loud. 

_ god i sound so sad. be normal, jesus. _

“well it’s very nice to meet you jimin.” kibum nods gently. 

time passes and jimin was stuck on a word search, couldn’t find the word ‘courage’.

_ seems like i can’t find that even in myself. _

a hand touches his paper, drawing a line with their finger, connecting the letters.

c

o

u

r

a

g

e

he circles the word with his marker, looking up to see who’s hand it was. yuta.

yuta smiles. thinking for a moment he lifts his hands and begins to sign to jimin. 

“do you know sign language?”

jimin nods. 

“i do. i learned when i was a kid.” he signs back. 

the two talk back and forth for the rest of the time before lunch. 

to the lunch room the group had to walk down a hallway lined with windows, a playground on one side, a courtyard on the other. 

they all get food, sitting with their respective friends/cliques. jimin sat alone. 

“mind if i sit?” yoongi smiles. jimin nods for him to go ahead, taking a bite of his roll.

yuta is not far behind, sitting at one of the other empty chairs at the table, dr. sicheng or winwin, sits as well. 

“he has to monitor me while i eat. make sure i actually eat.” yuta signs to jimin. 

“yuta you know it’s for your own safety and your treatment.” the therapist says, shaking his head.

“never been one for bulimia. tried it once, just didn’t like it. didn’t feel like i got any results” yuta smiles. 

“yuta don’t talk about bulimia at the lunch table.” 

yoongi smiles at jimin.

jimins heart feels warmth. for the first time in a long time.

_ warmth. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sort of gave up on this fic and left the bts fandom for a while because i just started listening to other things. now i decided to pick this one back up, why are you here is currently on hiatus for the time being. i’ve started the 10th chapter but i’ve also started so many other fics. so.


End file.
